Travel to the unknown
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: What happens when Kagome is sent further back in time. To the time when Sesshomaru was only a teen.
1. Chapter 1

Travel to the unknown

Summery: Kagome finds herself in and awkward position, as she travels even further back in time to when Sesshomaru is a ….Teenage boy! Oh no, they must have got this wrong! But the fates have decided otherwise.

Chapter one:

"Inuyasha, I'm heading home for the weekend!" Kagome called, waiting for Inuyasha to start with his rant.

But knowing, what was to come everyone sat down and waited, over the time being, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Kouga, have all joined the small odd group, in hopes of getting ride of the evil hanyou. Everyone now was seated around the camp fire, Sango and Miroku sat on a log with Kirara, Shippou and Rin were playing in the small field just in front of them. Kouga was lounging around on a large, flat rock. Bankotsu was sitting against a tree, cleaning his large sword, Sesshomaru was seated near another tree, watching the kit and child play with closed eyes, though that's what it looked like to some people.

"No! We have shards to hunt and you just got back, Wench!" Inuyasha growled, while folding his arms over his chest.

"And when was that?! Last time I checked that was a month ago!" Kagome yelled back, furious, placing her hands on her hips.

"Lady Kagome does have a point, Inuyasha. And we need to get more supplies." Miroku cut in before Inuyasha could say anything else, to get Kagome madder, seeing as Kirara and Kouga were getting uncomfortable with the rising Holy energy.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled before jumping off into a tree.

Smiling her thanks to Miroku, Kagome made her way towards her bag.

"Kagome? Can you bring me back some crayons and paper?" Shippou asked sweetly, putting on his best puppy dog face.

Kagome smiled, "Okay, Shippou"

"Kagome, can you bring Rin back some Pocky, Rin likes Pocky and Cho-c-late" She said having trouble pronouncing 'chocolate'.

"Of course!" Kagome replyed, smiling at the cute girl.

Kagome picked up her bag and turned to the others. "Would any of you guys want me to bring back something for you?"

"Kagome-Chan, you wouldn't mind bringing me back some more of these 'Hair ties'?" Sango asked

"And could you bring me some of your grandfathers ofudas?" Miroku asked

Kagome nodded, and turned towards Kouga, "Kouga, you want anything?"

"Do you have any more of those hard dough things?"

"You mean cookies?" Kagome asked

"Yeh, that stuff" Kouga nodded

" And bring back some RAMEN!!" Inuyasha's voice called over the top of everything.

Turning around slowly, Kagome looked at Inuyasha dead in the eye. Inuyasha whimpered and made a run for it, but he was to late.

"SIT!!!" Kagome's voice rung through the entire campsite, and surrounding forest, disturbing animals from there daily feed. "Learn some manners, Inuyasha, you could of just waited like everybody else." Turning swiftly, towards Sesshomaru she asked in a sweet voice, forgetting her past anger, "Would you like anything Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," Kagome knew, better. He would never speak of his needs in front of the group, but rather tell her when she was not far from the well.

Smiling, she turned to Bankotsu and asked, " Bankotsu, would you like anything?"

Not even flinching at that Bankotsu continued his work. Twitching in annoyance, Kagome asked again, "Bankotsu would you like anything?"

Still getting no reply from the oh-so-called-highly-alert-and-trained-fighter, Kagome set of for her only option. Picking up a bucket of water, she turned it over, successfully getting his attention, everyone's gasp, and a series of furious grumbles from said person.

"What was that for, miko!?" Bankotsu seethed, standing as his full height, but due to Kagome's anger, it didn't intimidate her.

"Well, if you would have stopped making out with banryuu, and listened to me, none of this would have happened!" Kagome replied.

Suddenly Bankotsu's laughter filled the camp, as he sat back down and looked up at Kagome, "So, what did you want?"

Smiling down at her new brother, knowing that she was the only one he showed brotherly affection too, apart from the other deceased members of the band of seven she asked, "As I was asking, is there anything you want from my time?"

Bankotsu seemed to think for awhile, before looking back up at Kagome and saying, "I'd like some of your mum's cooking"

Everyone's sweatdropped, as Bankotsu exclaimed what he wanted, Kagome just nodded and took off, yelling goodbye's to everyone.

~With Kagome~

Kagome slowly made her way towards the well thinking about her family, here in feudal Japan. Firstly, there was Shippou and Rin, she loved them both as her own, there were sweet kids, next was Inuyasha and Miroku which she loves but just as minor brothers, then there was her Sister, Sango, she was always there for her and understood everything, she even taught her how to detect different youkai, through there auras, then there was Kouga who she loves as a great friend, and slowly warming up to be her brother, then there was Sesshomaru, who had, believe or not, come by Kagome. It was actually funny, seeing the faces of Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha as she walked into the field with Sesshomaru by her side, though that doesn't mean that they don't talk, apparently, she is the only one he actually talks to without having to deal with insults and rash behaviour, then there was finally Bankotsu, now this story she would never forget.

**Flashback…**

"Ahh, this is heaven" Kagome sighed, as she and Sango got into the hot springs.

"hmmm" Sango hummed, climbing deeper into the water, without knowing, there was a pair of ice blue eyes, watching them from the surrounding trees.

_Back at camp_

Inuyasha stiffened when he finally smelt, something of graveyard soil and midnight grass. He then felt a presence by the hot springs where the girls were bathing. Looking around he found the monk, being watched by both the kitsune and two-tailed cat.

"Hey, monk you sense that?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

Miroku stopped for a moment and then he stiffened as he felt the unfamiliar presence by the hot springs. He glanced nervously at Inuyasha, before standing up and taking of after the hanyou.

_Back with the girls_

"Kagome, do you mind giving me that rock, right there. The _really_ big one" Sango asked, glancing over at the rock then Kagome.

Kagome nodded, glaring at the surrounding folage. Picking up the rock she gave it to Sango and watched as she hurled it at a figure in the shadow. Hearing a loud grunt of pain, and something role around in the grass, both girls got out of the spring at inhuman speed and got dressed, picking up there weapons and stalking angrily towards the grunting figure.

Kagome gasped when she saw the least likely person, rolling around holding his jewels. Sango gaped, while she looked around finding Banryuu, laying not to far away.

Kagome finally broke the silence, "Bankotsu, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was…just passing…by" He wheezed in between painful moments.

"So you were passing by and decided to stop and watch us for what seemed like forever." Sango accussed.

"Sango, I feel Inuyasha getting close." Kagome warned, while looking over at Bankotsu.

"What should we do? We can't let Inuyasha kill him, even though he has tried to kill us. I'm saying we should spare him, it'd be cruel to kill him twice." Kagome said, while walking over cautiously to him.

"Kagome…"Sango trailed off, as Kagome kneered the mercenary.

Kagome kneeled down and placed a comforting hand of Bankotsu's shoulder, drawing his full attention to her. "Um…Do you want to travel with us, to help us search for the shards and kill Naraku?"

Bankotsu slowly sat up, wincing in pain as he felt an upcoming bruise make its presence known. Thinking about his options, he looked Kagome over, smirked and nodded.

Smiling in triumph, Kagome helped Bankotsu up, just as Inuyasha and Miroku bounded into the small clearing.

Growling Inuyasha, pulled out Tutseiga, "Kagome, get away from him!"

Kagome scowled, but stood her ground, "Inuyasha, he's not going to do any thing bad, he's helping us kill Naraku!" Kagome replied.

**FlashBack end**

Making her way over to the well, Kagome glanced back, before swinging herself over the rim, but instead of being surrounded by a blue light, she was surrounded by a violet, then the last thing she saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Travel to the Unkown

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to see a clear blue sky, and a killing headache. She knew right away that she was not back home, but somewhere in feudal era, but where was unknown. Kagome sat up and the first thing she saw was a very large and beautiful gardens, looking beside her she saw a medium sized Sakura tree.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" a voice came from the other side of the garden.

Kagome looked over to the direction of the voice and saw Sesshomaru coming towards her, immediately she froze on fear, thinking of a way to run away without getting killedfor trespassing on his lands. Kagome got up and ran towards another tree. Hiding behind it, she hoped that somehow Sesshomaru would not find her.

"Where do you think your going?" The voice came from beside her.

Jumping in surprise, Kagome held in a yelp as her butt hit the ground. Sesshomaru's face filled with concern as he gazed down at the girl. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Um…Kagome, don't you know?" Kagome froze, once she realized Sesshomaru's younger features, such as his shorter hair, softer looking eyes showing a bit of emotion through them and he didn't have Tensiega or tojikin.

"No sorry, I've never seen you before. Are your parents, Lords or Lady, because that mark you have has to come from somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Huh…what mark? Kagome said as she fingered her forehead, also noticing her claws. A wave of fear hit her, as she stared at the claws that adorned her finger-tips, she then put a finger in her mouth to feel sharps fangs instead of normal human teeth. Then she felt something twitch behind her, looking back she saw a black and red tail, much like Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru watched in amusment as Kagome examined herself. Finally noticing that she had a tail once it twitched drawing his attention.

"Kagome…come with me, you should meet my father, and I'll ask him if you can stay, if you agree with the idea" He looked at her hopefully. Kagome almost laughed when she saw his face, it was no doubt cute even for him. Nodding her head, she took his hand in hers and followed behind.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm-"

Kagome cut him off, by answering, "Sesshomaru, son of Inu-no-Taisho, heir of the western lands. I kind of now you."

What happened next, would have given Kagome a heart-attack, Sesshomaru was blushing, BLUSHING!!! Now she was going to have a heart-attack. Sesshomaru turned around embarrassed and continuing leading the way.

~Inside the Castle~

"Father!" Sesshomaru half-yelled, half-said.

In a matter of seconds, Touga came bounding into the hallway, stopping in-front of his son. "What is the matter son?" he asked

Just then he saw Sesshomaru holding hands with a female demon, and a very attractive demon at that, smirking when he saw the small evidence of a blush on his sons face.

'_So he likes the girl, I don't go against it, I can fell the power rolling of her in waves, and she has the perfect figure, long legs, nice curves, perfect-'_ He came back from his thoughts at his sons voice.

"Father, can Kagome spend a few nights with us, so she recovers. I found her in the gardens not long ago, and she seemed somewhat startled of the fact that she is a demon?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't want to a burden so I could go to a close by village and ask if I can stay there?" Kagome said, looking between Sesshomaru and Inu-no-Taisho.

"That would not be necessary, since I see my son has taken a liking to you. Right Sesshomaru?" He gave Sesshomaru a smug smile, as Sesshomaru blushed a deep red.

"Father!" Sesshomaru growled, while hiding his embarrassment from Kagome, though failing miserably.

"Well, then Thank-you for your offer. I mean I don't want to take up extra space or anything" Kagome said with worry.

"Nonsense. You stay, its not everyday that you see my son, over there, blushing like crazy, over who knows what." Inu-no-taisho said, while looking towards his sons line of sight, then smiling as he saw, a perfectly shaped butt.

Kagome was cut away from her thoughts, as she saw both Inu-youkai's staring at her butt. Growling in anger, she turned around and slapped both of them in the face, whilst screaming, "Hentai's" for the whole castle to hear.

Both Inus, stared in shock at the female, who had either been very stupid or brave to slap both of them in the face. But then they both went back into their shocked façade's as they felt her crackling miko and youkai aura, nipping at their bear flesh.

Finally, Inu-no-taisho spoke, breaking the very tense atmosphere, "My, my, my, what a hit you have there, I would never thought that a female's slap would be more painful than twenty lashes."

"Grrr…I'll show you what this female can do!!" Kagome screeched while charging towards Inu-no-Taisho. Seeing this as his time to run, Inu-no-Taisho, ran to his safe haven. Leaving Sesshomaru with the fiery female.

"Um…Kagome do you mind calming down a bit" Sesshomaru asked, while looking around.

Realizing what she done, Kagome blushed furiously, while looking away. "I-I didn't mean to do that, just reflexes."

Sesshomaru smirked, while taking the lead again towards Kagome's room.

~By Kagome's new room door~

"Well, this is your new room" Sesshomaru stated while he waited the servants the opened the door. Once it was open he walked in followed by an awestruck Kagome.

"Oh my Kami! This room is Beautiful" Kagome said as she walked in further into the room.

The room was filled with blues and silvers, with a large bed in the middle, another door which most likely lead towards the wardrobe, and another which lead to her own indoor hot spring.

While she was inspecting the room, she never saw Sesshomaru walk to stand by her side.

"How do you like it?" He asked quietly drawing her attention to him.

"I love it, its beautiful, thank-you so much" Kagome jumped onto Sesshomaru, hugging the living-daylights out of him.

"Your welcome, now dinner will be served soon, would you like to look around the castle, or stay in your room." Sesshomaru suggested

"Can you take me to the gardens, I like being outside." Kagome said, while letting go of him.

'_This girl, she is so perfect. She has a good figure, does not swoon over my every-move, has manners, and is very powerful for a female. I think she is a very unique women. But what if she doesn't want me to court her. What would I do if she rejects me? I'm not sure what I'll do, I know that I have taken a liking for her, but…' _ Sesshomaru was cut of from his inner conflict, by Kagome worriedly waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh…wha-" He looked down at her, standing in-front of him. Suddenly with-out thought, he bent down, and trapped her lips in his.

Kagome felt his lips descended upon hers, she gasped, which allowed Sesshomaru's tongue to slip into her mouth. Relaxing into the kiss, Kagome hesitantly massaged his tongue with hers, earning a growl of approval from Sesshomaru. They continued this for a few minutes more until they both pulled away for air. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, while panting and blushing.

"Kagome…I-I need to know. What to you feel for me?" Sesshomaru asked drawing her closer for another kiss.

Kagome stopped him before he made contact with her lips, "Sesshomaru, I haven't known you that long-" Sesshomaru hung his head low, and nodded his understanding.

"I understand, I've mistaken you. Sorry for trying." Sesshomaru said weakly, as he made his way towards the door.

Kagome stood dumfounded as Sesshomaru got closer and closer to the door, before finally moving and grabbing his wrist holding him in place.

She smiled, " What I meant to say was, that I haven't known you that long in this time, but the future. You see I come from the future, and you travel with me and your half-brother to find Naraku and kill him. In that time your more independent and you hardly talk to anyone, not to mention you don't show any emotion apart from the daily anger and annoyance, and you also have tried to kill us many times. But then after some persuasion you joined, and we started to become friends. I'm just not sure if you're the same you, you are then." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru know threw away whatever doubts that he had of rejection, and hugged Kagome smiling into the crook of her neck. Pulling her back he kissed her again, but this time the kiss was filled with love and passion.

After a few minutes Kagome pulled back and grinned, "Maybe we should stop, don't wanna go to far, now do we?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru, lead them to the gardens to enjoy the evening, Unknown to them, a certain Inu-youkai, snuck out of the palace grounds to meet with a certain human female, by the name of Izaiyo.

A/N: Tah-Dah, Well so much for a great story. Its weird I know, and the characters are very occ, but what can I say, I'm using my imagination. Review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue


	3. Chapter 3

Travel to the unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Kagome was walking around the castle, taking in the scenery. Though it was beautiful inside the castle, outside was just breath-taking. Since yesterday, Kagome had not seen Sesshomaru nor Touga anywhere.

Walking towards the garden, Kagome felt a familiar aura further into the forest which surrounded the castle. Curiousity got the best of her when she felt a shift in the aura. Changing course, Kagome now headed towards the aura, which she knew all to well belonged to Sesshomaru.

-With Sesshomaru-

'_I still don't understand what he sees in that human, and not to mention a weak human. So he would give up his own son for some pathetic both know that he would have to choose between one of us, but who?'_ Sesshomaru continued his inner conflict, when he was suddenly cut of by some-one placing a clawed hand onto his shoulder. Making him jump a few good feet into the air.

Looking around he spotted a very confused looking Kagome, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"You didn't scare me, just surprised me." Sesshomaru said, while resuming his seat.

"Sesshomaru are you okay? I mean you look sad." Kagome asked, placing a comfortinh hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand…" He began while leaning into the touch, "Why my father, would give up time with his son for a weak human? Why?" A lone tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another.

Kagome felt her temper flare, what father _would_ give up his son just to spend time with a human. And here she is being a hypocrite. Looking down she saw small drops of salty water fall to the ground.

"He doesn't even care about what happens to me. He leaves me here to take on his duty, while he goes and spoils that thing!" Sesshomaru continued.

Kagome doing the only thing possible, bent down and hugged Sesshomaru, hoping that it would cheer him up, or at least make him feel better.

Sesshomaru felt warm arms wrap around him, looking down he saw Kagome hugging him. Hugging her back, he buried his head in her hair and let the last two years of sadness and loneliness out.

Kagome felt tears hit her shoulder, and welcomed them. She knew that Sesshomaru needed the comfort from some-one who he could trust. They both sat there for a few minutes, as Sesshomaru sniffed a bit and let the final tears fall. Pulling back he looked at Kagome's kind and caring face.

"Thank-you," Sesshomaru whispered, while looking deeply into her eyes, searching for any signs of discomfort or disgust, for showing his weakness in-front of her. But seeing nothing of that sort. He hugged her tightly, felling her hug him back, he smiled back knowing that she cared for him.

"Kagome, are you not disgusted with me for showing my weakness in front of you?" he whispered pulling back slightly.

"No, because from experience I know that every great warriors have there weak moments, especially me." Kagome answered.

Smiling a little, Sesshomaru pulled her in for a short, sweet kiss. Kagome responded, while drawing her arms around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist in hope of keeping them like this forever.

-Back at the castle-

"Where the hell is he?!" A screech resounded through-out the whole castle.

"My-lady, please calm down, our Prince is on his way here. Please be patient." A maid said while glancing around nervously.

"No! He is my betrothed and I have a right to see him! Where is my room? And find me a dress so that I look beautiful when he arrives." The princess ordered.

"You have no right in taking order in my domain, Princess," Sesshomaru spoke coolly while turning the corner, followed by Kagome, who had a hard time not gagging from the smell that surrounded the princess.

"Sesshomaru! I knew that you'd come and become my mate!" She screeched while jumping onto Sesshomaru, but only meeting the ground as Sesshomaru side-stepped her.

"You are not to call me Sesshomaru, it is either Prince or Sesshomaru-sama, understood?' He growled back, while walking past her towards his guars to have a few words.

"Who are you?!" The princess asked, when she saw Kagome standing there, looking at her in disgust.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, loyal friend of Sesshomaru's" She answered while smirking as Sesshomaru smirked her way.

"What a weakling like you? Huh! What purpose do you serve Sesshomaru, you wouldn't even serve as a good sparing partner, let alone be able to stand a chance against a low-life demon that comes your way!" She sneered.

Before anything could be said, Kagome had the princess pinned on the floor by the throat, "I'd like to hear you say that again, and then we'll see just who lives and who dies!" Kagome growled, while her eyes flashed black for a brief second, getting her point across.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said in warning, when Kagome's aura soared into unbelievable heights.

Regaining her composer Kagome stood up and resumed her position beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered into Kagome's ear, "I would applaud you, but seeing as she is still here I cannot."

Kagome smirked while looking down at the ungrateful heap called a Princess.

"I did good, don't ya think?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru smirked, and turned to leave.

AN: Wow, I'm so sorry bout taking ages to put this up. But computer went hay-wire and kaboom. So I had to use my laptop but since it doesn't have word on it I couldn't upload this. Please don't be mad. But lets get that over, review if you wish. Sayounara!


	4. Chapter 4

Travel to the unknown

Chapter 4

After the encounter with the snippy princess, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked towards Touga's office, silently talking amongst themselves.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, looking behind her to make sure the evil thing called a princess wasn't following.

"That was Princess Aya. She is the heiress to the eastern lands. My fathers thought he could be able to get her to become my mate but the plan never worked, and as you can see she comes and visits in hopes of gaining my hand in marriage every new moon." Sesshomaru explained, opening the door to his father's office.

"Okay, must be a pain in the ass." Kagome mumbled, and looked around the room. "Wow." She gasped at the sight before her. There was paintings and a range of what looked like to be ancient swords and weapons.

Sesshomaru smiled and hugged Kagome from behind. "It's nice to be with you, without any-one around. I can be my-self." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed and smiled at his words, "It's nice to see the real you." She said in return.

They stood like that for a bit more, until a knock was heard from the door breaking them of there small hug.

Sesshomaru stepped back looking annoyed and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal his maid.

She flinched at the annoyed look Sesshomaru was giving her but continued with what she needed to say, "Lord Sesshomaru, the Princess is looking for you. She says that she wants your attention immediately."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed the door, then looking back at Kagome who was still standing on her spot looking at him.

"Are you going to go see her?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Even if I don't wont to my duty has to be completed. I'd rather not upset the eastern lord or his son."

Kagome thought she remembered Kouga mentioning something about the eastern territory when they talked but she wasn't sure, "What's the eastern lord's son's name?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with an annoyed look, "An obsessive wolf name, Kouga."

Kagome's eyes widened, "So, Kouga really is the Lord of the Eastern lands." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, "You know the eastern lord's son?"

Kagome nodded and winced when she heard the princess scream.

Sesshomaru looked surprised for a second then annoyed, "I better go see what the problem is. I'll see you soon, Kagome." He turned and walked away from Kagome.

Kagome smiled and walked out of the room several seconds after Sesshomaru, but taking a different route, towards the garden.

'_I wonder why Aya still tries to get Sesshomaru to like her. In the future she has no mate, so means that she either gives up or something happens. But the Sesshomaru from the future that I know is to emotionless to have a mate and doesn't want one. So, what happens that makes Sesshomaru so emotionless? Apart from his father dieing. Damn, that harsh, losing a father then being forced to look after the whole castle when he is still so young...well in human terms.' _Kagome didn't know where her line of thought kept going or wanted her to get but she sighed and sat down on a rock beside the pond, watching the fish swim around.

"I wonder what happened to his mother..." She mumbled quielty to herself.

"What is such a beautiful demon like yourself doing outside?" A voice spoke from behind Kagome.

Kagome jumped off the rock in surprise and spun around, claws at the ready on instinct. "Who are you?" She demanded, glaring at the ridiculously good-looking demon.

The demon smirked, "I am Aya's brother. My name is Nurito, and who might you be, miss?" He asked, while bowing down slightly.

Kagome blushed slightly, but never faltered. She didn't trust the guy, "My name's Higurashi Kagome, I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's."

The demon before her seemed to stiffen at the sound of Sesshomaru's name, but smiled non-the-less. "Well, Lady Kagome. What are you going out here and not inside with Sesshomaru?"

He sounded very familiar to Kagome, but she couldn't place her mind to it. She looked over him, black hair, green eyes and the same arrogant smirk on his face as. Kagome gasped, he looked just like Bankotsu! "I-I was just sitting here, enjoying the silence. You don't get that much of it in the castle."

The Bankotsu look-alike smiled, "You don't mind if I join you then?" He was already by her side though.

"Um...okay." She sat down and moved just a bit away from him, still slightly uncomfortable.

This didn't go unnoticed by Nurito, he moved closer to which Kagome moved further, they kept doing that until Kagome slid of the rock, yelping in surprise when she hit the ground.

Nurito looked over the edge with a concerned look, "Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked and offered her a hand.

Kagome took it and stood up, rubbing her bottom of the dirt that was stuck there, "Thank's." She mumbled and looked up at Nurito who was staring down at her.

She grew nervous and took a step back, and Nurito followed by taking a step forward, "You have beautiful eyes, my dear." He leaned down, but before he could even place his lips on hers, a hand grabbed him from behind and jerked him away from Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened, when she saw Sesshomaru's glowing red eyes, meaning he was very pissed off. Their gazes met for a second before Sesshomaru turned his angry gaze back at Nurito, who was looking rather pissed for being thrown to the ground.

"What was that for, dog boy?!" He demanded, clearly not noticing Sesshomaru's anger.

Sesshomaru was in his face before Kagome could even blink, "Get your sister and yourseld out of my father's land this instant." He snarled, his mouth opened revealing his fangs. He dropped Nurito and watched at the prince glared at him and Kagome, before storming back towards the castle.

Once he was out of sight, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru who was still stood where he was.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked meekly.

Sesshomaru turned to her with a snarl on his face. Kagome stepped back and sufficiently tripped herself over her own feet. They stayed like that staring at each other, until eventually Sesshomaru's gaze softened and his eyes turned back to there original golden colour.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in fright as he moved closer and crouched down beside her, then bringing her into a bone crushing hug. "Kagome, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He apologized.

Kagome finally smiled and hugged him back, glad to have to controlled Sesshomaru back. "Sesshomaru, what happened that made you so angry?" She asked, pulling back to look at him in the eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed, "The princess tried to kiss me, then she insulted you as well, I got angry. Then I saw the prince about to kiss you and well I-"

Kagome quickly pecked him on the lips when his face grew sad. "I understand. How about we go and do something to get your mind off all that. You have horses, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Well, lets go and ride some." Kagome exclaimed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards when looked like the stables.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and walked up beside Kagome, still holding her hand. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, blushing slightly. Kagome blushed and smiled at Sesshomaru, then standing on her tip-toes and kissing him on the cheek.

She laughed at the site of seeing Sesshomaru redden in the cheeks and she took off running towards the stables with Sesshomaru running right behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest where no creature ever dare to walk, laid a figure of a man, but this was no ordinary man. No he possessed powers, powers that allowed him to swallow demons whole and poison men, torture men. For this man had ho heart, but in place a black ball or hate and revenge.

The man groaned and lifted himself from the ground. His red eyes darted around the place seeking anything that held life. When he saw nothing he smirked and stood up.

"Revenge will be mine, and then I will rule all of the land." He cackled maniacally, while walking towards the edge of the forest, where he was two figures riding on horses. His face broke into a evil smirk as he gazed upon the woman.

"And you my dear, will be my queen." He turned and disappeared from sight.

AN: I am so sorry again for the long delay, but now thats its the holidays I'll try and get as much as I can get done. I also started some other stories for Transformers and planning to get one up for TNMT. If you like that stuff keep an eye out for it, if not, well stay tuned for the next chapter. And please, review, I tend to hurry up when I see people have review it, even if they don't like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Travel to the unknown

Chapter 5

Kagome laughed as they both raced on the horses back through the meadow, Sesshomaru's horse right beside her, he too was smiling.

Suddenly the horses reared back and both Sesshomaru and Kagome fell off, Kagome landing on top. The horses took off, leaving them behind.

Kagome groaned and looked down at Sesshomaru, who was looking up at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up, holding her close to him.

"Yeah, just surprised is all." Kagome rubbed her butt and stood up, looking around there surroundings, felling a sudden chill that she was all too use too.

Her eyes widened and she stiffened, turning to Sesshomaru who had also stiffened, "Its him, he's alive! Lets get out of here!" She whispered/yelled, her eyes frantically searching the trees that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Who is it? Kagome, who is it!?" He asked, grabbing her wrists and holding her still.

Before she could and answer, a evil cackle filled the air and the air turned purple. Sesshomaru turned towards the figure glaring at him with the same emotionless eyes Kagome knew all to well.

"My, my, my what do we have here? A prince and a beautiful woman." The man stated.

Sesshomaru growled, "Begone. You are not welcome here!"

The figure just chuckled, "I am more then welcome here. I am also here to collect my queen, now hand her over."

Kagome glared at him, "You'll never get me Naraku! You'll die before you do!"

Naraku turned to her in surprise before anger took place on his face, "How did you know my name!? And you will be mine, just you wait!" He growled and then slowly disappeared with his miasma.

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as he disappeared then he turned to Kagome, "How do you know him? What have you not told me Kagome?"

Kagome seemed to think over for an answer, "I'm from the future. I don't know how I got here or why I came here. And from the future Naraku is the evil half-demon, who wants to kill Inuyasha and take the Shikon-no-tama to get his wish granted and rule all over Feudal Japan."

Sesshomaru seemed to glare at Kagome slightly, "You should have told me this earlier! This could be serious!"

Kagome flinched and for a brief moment she thought she saw the small part of the future Sesshomaru peeking through. "I didn't want you to worry. I didn't know he was alive now."

Sesshomaru said nothing but just lead them back to the castle, never speaking a single word, and Kagome wondered if her had finally changed into his emotionless self.

* * *

Though the forest and in a small village Touga was staring at the woman that now harbored his son.

"Touga, what would Sesshomaru think?" Izayo asked, glancing at him, then leaning against his chest.

"I'll tell him on the day of the birth but he doesn't need to know now. He has Kagome with him and he seems rather happy." Touga answered, hugging his pregnant mate to him. Just one more week and he'll have another son.

"But what if something happens and Sesshomaru goes his separate way. Hadn't he done that with other chosen mates before, what makes Kagome any different?" Izayo asked looking at him pointedly.

Touga sighed, "I know that. But Kagome is different, she is cheerful, shows respect, knows how to make Sesshomaru happy, and she has this aura around her that just stands out from the other mates. I know she is the one for him, if not more."

Izayo sighed and relaxed against Touga, looking over the beautiful night sky, "I wish we could be free and not hide our relationship."

Touga looked over his mate sadly, "I too wish that..."

* * *

Naraku chuckled as he weaved together his creation, Kanna. She was his first and would be a great follower. He finally put his energy into her, watching as she opened her eyes and looked over him.

"Hello master. I am at your service."

Naraku smirked, "I know Kanna. I want you to retrieve this girl for me. But do not harm her, feel free to harm the male by the name of Sesshomaru if he gets in the way."

Kanna nodded and left, seeking to complete her mission. All the while Naraku smirked evily, "Now, my dear. You will be mine!"

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived at the castle soon, already finding Touga standing in his balcony watching them walk across the field.

He smiled and waited until they entered his office. They did and he looked over them, finding them to be slightly dirty, "What happened to you two?"

"We had an encounter with a half-breed named Naraku." Sesshomaru stated and walked out of the room without another word.

Kagome stared after him in confusion then looking back over at Touga, "What's wrong with Sesshomaru?"

Touga didn't answer at first, "I must have the scent of my human mate on me. I wish to tell you something Kagome, that I only want your ears to hear."

Touga sat down and Kagome joined him, they sat in silence I a bit, "I want to tell you that I am about to have another son."

Kagome jumped in surprise, "What, with who?"

"I mated her not long ago, she goes by the name of Izayo." Touga stated, looking at Kagome.

Kagome relaxed, but then stiffened, knowing that Inuyasha was going to be born soon. "If she is pregnant. How long until the birth?"

Touga sighed, "I have about a week until she gives birth."

Kagome jumped up, "I want to meet her."

Touga looked at her with surprise and weariness. But Kagome quickly explained, "I want to meet your mate and get to know her and help her during the birth. My mother told me its nice to have company of a woman to talk to about things that we aren't comfortable talking about with a man."

Touga chuckled and nodded, "Very well, you can meet her tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and skipped out of the room, glad to finally meet Inuyasha's mother and have some girl company.

AN: I know its been a while, but I had other story ideas running through my head at 100 miles per hour and its just hectic. I can't write them all cuz well I have enough stories going at is it. But if your interested I'll be glad to share and see how you plan my idea into a story.

The following categories I had ideas for are:

-Transformers, movie or cartoon

-TMNT

-Full metal Alchemist

-Inuyasha

-Sonic the hedgehog

-and AVP

Most of them are weird and I am trying to write something about, but my mind just keeps getting ideas instead of expanding them into stories. Feel free to ask for ideas, and review. Cuz I'm not sure if you people like this of not.


	6. Chapter 6

Travel to the unknown

Chapter 6:

Kagome walked down the hallway with a bright smile on her face and an extra jump in her steps. Today was the day she met Inuyasha's mom. She always did want to meet her, she seemed nice and though Inuyasha didn't talk about her much, the little times when they did, he described her as a lovely, and caring woman.

Without notice she bumped into Sesshomaru, "Oh, morning Sesshomaru." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then blushing after realizing what she had done.

"I'll see you later." She waved and skipped towards Touga's office.

Sesshomaru watched as his love skipped away, feeling slightly suspicious. He followed behind her, standing outside the office, listening to his father and Kagome talk.

"_I can't wait until I meet her!"_ Kagome exclaimed. Jumping up and down with excitement.

"_Be patient, Kagome. You will soon. Izayo will surely enjoy your company too._" Touga answered, humor clear in his voice.

They both walked towards the door, and Sesshomaru took this time to make an escape to the gardens, huffing angrily. '_Why would Kagome, want to see that un-worthy human scum?' _ He asked himself, jumping up and sitting in the tree branch of a Sukara Tree. The smell drifting through his nose, reminding him of his mother and Kagome.

'_They both make me happy. I don't know how I'll live without Kagome, she is my light in thi darkness of mine. After mother left, I was sure that nothing could bring me up again. I'm just so happy that she is here.'_ Sesshomaru thought, smiling. Looking up at the clouds his eyes brightened, "I'll make you mine Kagome. No matter what gets in my way."

* * *

Kanna stood in the shadows, watching the moving forms of her target and the Inuyoukai.

She moved in closer, making sure to remain quite and stay out of sight, but the only thing she forgot to cover was her scent and aura. And that was her mistake.

Her eyes widened as an arrow was pointed towards her, then released, Miko energy traveling towards her at an incredible speed.

* * *

Kagome and Touga turned, once they heard a shriek of a demon behind them.

Touga jumped in front of Kagome, glaring into the darkness, staring intently into a spot where the noise came from.

Kagome moved out from behind him, feeling Miko energy coming towards them. She gasped once she recognized the energy of the one Miko that had messed with her life over and over again, "Kikyo..." She mumbled.

"Demons..." A calm voice hissed through the dark, and soon enough the same figure of Kikyo came through the trees, arrow poised to fire. "Get away from here!" She glared at them.

Touga gasped, looking at the miko then at Kagome. "Kagome...she-"

Kagome looked up at him with a blank look, "I know. Don't tell me something I don't know." Kagome regretted saying that, she knew that Touga had nothing to do with her anger towards Kikyo, but it was hard to hold onto and control when the person you hate was right in front of you.

"Miko. I suggest you get moving. Go back to what ever you doing." Kagome shooed her away, waving her hand in the direction of where Kikyo came from.

Kikyo raised her bow pulling back her arrow, "Get out of here demons. Before I purify you into nothing but ashes." She warned.

Touga narrowed his eyes into a glare, "Miko, you don't know who you are addressing. I am Inu-no-Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands. Now lower your weapons." He took a step closer, and that was his biggest mistake.

Kagome screamed when Kikyo's arrow shot forward right towards Touga, but what she didn't expect was the bright white whip looking thing to strike him on the other side.

Kikyo turned to Kagome, who ran towards Touga. "Touga! Are you alright?!" She demanded. Helping him stand.

He nodded, "Kagome, get out of here! Find Sesshomaru!"

Kagome shook her head, and grabbed the arrows that where hooked onto her back. She looked around, feeling another familiar chill make its way down her back. She loaded her bow, aiming it at Kikyo, then towards the energy force through the trees.

Gasping she let go of the arrow, watching the path light up with the Miko energy and then combust when it hit something. Kagome gasped again when she saw Kikyo's arrow heading straight towards her.

Kagome stood paralized the arrow came and pierced her shoulder. Screaming in pain, she dropped to the ground, holding her wounded shoulder. She glanced up at Kikyo who snorted and walked away. Leaving her and Touga there, both wounded and in pain.

'_Sesshomaru! Where are you! Please help us.'_ She begged, hoping that through some force or power that he could here her.

"Miko demon. You are coming with me." Said the same monotone voice that Kagome knew all to well.

Eyes widening in fear and surprise, she yelped when Kanna took a hold of her arm, pulling her and then summoning her mirror. Teleporting them to the only place Kagome knew they would go, Naraku's domain.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when the familiar scent of blood hit his nose, he jumped down from the tree branch, making a bee line for his father, who strode into the castle walls, looking more sadder and horrified than ever.

Sesshomaru, didn't like the look on his father's face, wanting to get rid of it quicker, knowing that something wasn't right. He could feel it and taste it in the air. His eyes widened when he finally realized something.

He ran to his father, grabbing his shoulders in a panic, "Where's Kagome!?" He demanded. Eyes searching his fathers in a wold panic.

Touga's sad expression brought the worst out of Sesshomaru, "No! What happened!?" He yelled, his eyes watering in the corners.

"Son, She-she was taken by some-one. After we where attacked by a Mike, Kikyo." His father answered. "I don't know where she was taken."

Sesshomaru let the tears of frustration and sadness fall down his face, letting go of his father he bounded towards his room.

'_No! This can't b happening! I have to get her! I promised myself that I would protect her!' _He grabbed his sword and armor, clipping it on with eagerness that he never knew he had.

He strode down the hallways, nothing but a glare on his face. He walked passed his father, who watched him go with knowing eyes.

"Good luck, son." He said.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he exited the walls and followed he path away from his home. He was on a mission, and no one would get in his way. No one!

* * *

Naraku's laugh filled the air, as Kanna walked in. Kagome behind her, unconscious.

"Well done, Kanna." He stood and walked over to Kagome, who lay on the ground. Picking her up he carried her towards the bed that stood in the middle of the room, black and purple sheets covering them.

"Now, Love. You _will _be mine. And No one will get in my way." He cackled, not the usual cackle, but one of victory. For once, Naraku had gotten what he wants.

AN: I know it has been a long time, but please bear with me. My mind went blank until this morning. Well yerturday, according to when I put the chapter up. But hey, I'm working on millions of fics, most on Transformers, Twilight and some that are on the way for Shugo Chara (Maybe?) and some on things that are too many to name.

Any way, please review and give me some thoughts on what you want to happen, though it might not happen. My mind works in sick ways, lol. But if you are thinking that Naraku is going to do IT with her, well think again. I haven't write that type of thing yet. But its up to you, the story is for you and your enjoyment. Review and tell me if I should do it, with Naraku/kagome of Sesshomaru/Kagome. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Travel to the unknown

Chapter 7:

Kagome gasped as se shot up, feeling a slight tingle in her shoulder. Looking over she saw a bandage, only confirming her suspicions. Her eyes watered, and she tried to get up, but a hand pushed her down.

Looking up in fright she saw Naraku's bright red eyes staring down at her and his signature smirk in place. "Look who finally decided to wake up." His eyes roamed her face, smirk widening when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Aww, is my love scared of me?" He cooed and sat down beside her, eyes flashing with unknown desires. "Let me change that..."

* * *

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, to where Kagome's scent was the strongest and where it seemed to disappear.

His eyes wondered throughout the small area, trying to find a lead on where she could have been taken, but there was no clue. He turned and ran around the whole surrounding forest, roaring in frustration when he found nothing.

Kagome was gone and that bastard had her. His eyes brightened in realization, he knew where he could find her know, all he had to do was follow his scent. Laughing lightly at his stupidity he ran towards the scent, more relieved then before.

"Kagome, I'm coming." He whispered.

* * *

The sound of thunder in the distance echoed through the cave. The sound of paws hitting the ground filled the cave as a small wolf, along with a small demon boy came into sight at the mouth of the cave, "I wonder what's out there, boy."

He spoke with such an innocent voice that surprised many demons. He was young but had his fare share at hunting and killing but that didn't break his childlike innocence, that's what they thought though.

* * *

Kagome's second senses kicked in and she growled, while pushing back Naraku with all her might, "Not a chance, spiderman!"

She glared at Naraku, "Did you forget who I am!?" She hissed, her eyes glowing black, this wasn't her, it was her demon.

Naraku cackled, "I know exactly who you are, my love." He cackled some more, releasing some miasma into the room.

Kagome snarled and instead of running and beating the hell at Naraku she turned and bolted for the door, breaking it down as she literally flew through the door. And down the hallway, well maze was the right word.

* * *

It was easier than Sesshomaru had expected, the half-breeds domain was standing on a mountain slope, in plain sight. Kagome was closer than he expected her to be and he was silently rejoicing his find.

He walked through the door, glaring and slashing at any demon that got in the way. He would do this and he would get Kagome back.

He watched as a blurred figure ran passed him and down the next corner, taking him only a few seconds to catch the scent he ran after it, catching up quickly.

Kagome was looking around frantically, "Where is the exit?" She chanted to herself.

Sesshomaru smiled and picked up Kagome bridal style and ran towards the doors and into the fresh outdoors. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Naraku standing there, smirking.

"You think that you could get away from me that easily. Well Sesshomaru, you don't know me at all." He cackled and suddenly his tentacles went flying every where.

Jumping out of the way, he placed Kagome back on her feet and took out his sword.

"Sesshomaru, be careful." Kagome told him quietly.

Naraky cackled and ran towards Sesshomaru, who dodged and swing his sword. The battled raged, but neither saw the boy standing with a wolf watching the whole thing with red eyes. A, not so innocent smile on his face.

* * *

Kagome watched the demons fight, feeling her heart break when she saw the old Sesshomaru she always knew showing through this Sesshomaru.

She watched and cheered when Naraku got hit and ducking and running when something came her way.

Soon, but not soon enough she spotted a little boy standing in line of Sesshomaru's attack. Screaming she ran towards him, watching as his eyes widened in fear.

She didn't hear her name being called from both Naraku and Sesshomaru, not seeing how both there eyes widened in horror.

"_Stay away from him!" _Her mind screamed, but it was already too late, she pulled the boy towards her, gasping when she felt the attack hit her and crying out in pain when she felt something pierce her stomach.

Looking at the boy in shock she saw a smirk plastid on his face. She looked down and saw his arm, holding a curved sword that disappeared into her stomach. She gasped and let him so, crying out when he pulled the sword out and raising it again.

Just as he was about to bring it down Kagome, watched as Sesshomaru picked him up. Not wanting to see what he would do, she fell back. Gasping in hollow breathes as she felt her world turning in so many ways.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant his eyes wide with horror and such sadness it made Kagome's heart ache. She reached a bloodied hand up to his face, smiling softly. She turned and looked at Naraku who was paralyzed on the spot, staring at her. Smiling she turned back to Sesshomaru, and mumbled one thing that broke his heart and Naraku's heart more than anything.

"I don't feel so good." She smiled, just as her world went black.

AN: I had been planning this chapter since I started this story, this was the main plot of the story. I am sorry for all my readers who did not expect this turn in events but it just had to be like this so the story can role. Any-way, I will give you a little clue and tell you that this is not the end. Not that I want it to be of the story. Review and tell me what you think. I really need it.


	8. Chapter 8

Travel the the unknown

Chapter 8:

_Darkness was inviting, it was the escape from the real world. From all the pain and difference in the world. Though it always came with consequences. _

_Kagome opened her eyes, noticing that everything was black with no life at all. It was a hell hole. A hell hole which tormented ones mind, brought them to the brink of insanity. So, here she was, running around with such nervousness that it frightened her more. _

"_Help! Anyone!" her shout went unheard in the never ending darkness. _

_But what she did not expect was the echoed reply of her voice, but dark and sinister. _

_Fear over took her nervousness and she reached for her bow and arrows. Finding nothing of the sort there, only a scroll, rolled up neatly. Pulling on it cautiously she heard a small click as the scroll was pulled free and unrolled across the ground. _

_Bending down she read the familiar words she had read in her history class, one about the great war in Japan. The one that was never described in full detail, about demons and miko's and monks, and all the horror that was bluntly thrown in front of her one day._

"_What is this...?" She trailed off, fingering each word as she read. _

"_That is the clue." Came the same sinister and dark reply from behind Kagome. _

_Gasping in surprise and fear Kagoem spun around, coming face-to-face with a demon, one that she grew to recognize during her time with Sesshomaru. That was her other self. _

"_A clue for what?" Kagome's voice shook, either from fear or nervousness was not known. _

_The demon-Kagome clicked it's tongue, fingers resting under her chin as she looked down at Kagome. "A clue for you." She replied, smirking brightly at Kagome. _

_Kagome frowned, "But what's this clue going to do for me?" Once again her attention was turned towards the scroll that seemed to grow in size. _

_The Demon-Kagome huffed and pointed towards the scroll, "It will do everything for you. You just have to make the right choice." With that the Demon turned to dust, which flowed gracefully through the darkness with its own shine. _

_Kagome looked down at the scroll once more, which just seemed to grow in size. Glancing down at the bottom she read the last few lines there. "_...and the Demon-Miko turned to dust and flew away with grace only one could dream off..."

_Gasping Kagome read on, as the words appeared across the scroll as read on. It was like her own life written on the scroll and growing. Starting from the day she met Sesshomaru to the very moment in this dark endless place. _

"_What choice?" Kagome whispered. Making herself comfortable and dragging the beginning of the scroll towards her. "Better start..." With that her mind took in every single word that flowed from the scroll, replaying each moment in her mind like a movie. She smiled..._

* * *

Sesshomaru sat outside, beside the small fish pond in his garden. Watching as the wind blew across the field of flowers and trees, picking up fallen leaves and such.

His features tightened as he remembered the time he and Kagome had sat in the same spot, talking about nothing in particular, oh-so-many days ago. He frowned, eyes narrowing when he felt the presence of his father draw near.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu-no-Taisho questioned as he slowly approached his son.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder when his father called for his attention, "Yes?"

Touga watched his son for a few more seconds before moving and sitting beside him, "Sulking won't get you anywhere, son." He announced shortly, gazing across the field.

Sesshomaru's features returned to the emotionless mask he had on for some time now, "I don't sulk. Just thinking." Was his simple answer.

Touga shook his head, "She wouldn't want this you know." He replied slowly and cautiously, careful not to bring unnecessary anger.

Sesshomaru just shifted where he sat, "I don't know what any-one wants from me any more." The reply once again was simple and quite, as if unsure.

Touga placed his arm over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Come, my son. Let us rest. Tomorrow will bring us light, and hope-fully happiness."

Sesshomaru didn't even grace his father with a nod, before he stood up and walked into the castle, hair swaying back and forth. Touga watched as his son got further into the castle before disappearing from site.

He sighed turning is gaze upwards to the lit room window where Kagome rested. She had been resting for a long time and now it was starting to worry him now.

"Kagome, wake up soon." He mumbled before staring off into the night.

* * *

Naraku sat in his domain, fiddling away with the fabric of his yukata. His red eyes staring off into the distance. His mind though was trained on what horror he had seen happen to his supposed hostage.

Kagome...the strange being that seemed so much like Kikyo but nothing alike. She was like the small flower that wanted to grow into something else. But was stuck in a cage or barrier, being held back by some invisible force waiting to grow and be much brighter.

He sighed and called upon Kanna, asking her to show her the Dog demons progress along with Kagome's health. It showed nothing new for the both of them, one was either walking around while the other stayed in the same bed for kami knows how long.

Without him knowing it, he stood up and walked towards his make-shift bed, laying down and letting sleep take over. _Tomorrow, I'll start planning. I can't think about that anymore._

AN: I know this took forever, please just bear with me. I will make a longer chapter next time and I'm sorry for the slow ending. I hope you enjoyed this though. Review please. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Travel the the unknown

Chapter 8:

Sesshomaru slowed his walk as he approached the room Kagome was recovering in, sighing he pushed the door opened walking up to the side of her bed. Taking a seat on the little chair that had been placed on the side he watched at Kagome took even breathes in and out.

Sighing once again he rested against the chair, letting his eyes droop closed before he relaxed. Soon enough he was out cold.

-Kagome-

_She drifted for days on end, well that put it lightly. It felt like ages, more that anything she ever felt before. Trying to figure out the riddle that the demon had set for her. Soon enough a bright red-ish light appeared and the scroll from before fell down before her. She took it and opened it, skimming down until she reached the new passages. _

"Back in the future, the half-breed finally took notice of the difference in the air. She turned his head up and sniffed, a expression of loss and confusion appearing on his features. A monk joined his side, beads wrapped around the hand that with held the cursed wind tunnel. '...Just go back and ask Sesshomaru, he may know where she went.'."

_She stopped reading, gasping in surprise when she figured what they where writing about. Just then, she realized how much she missed her home, how much she missed the Inuyasha she grew used to, the Sango that always went to bathe with her, the Miroku that never seemed to get the message, the Shippou that was always smiling, the Bankotsu that was always polishing his beloved sword and the emotionless and mysterious Sesshomaru she loved to think about. _

He_ was the Sesshomaru she loved, the Sesshomaru that everyone knew. This Sesshomaru was the past, and the one she loved was in the future. As odd as that sounded. She smiled when her demonic self appeared, eyes glowing with knowledge and understanding, "You made your choice. There is now no turning back." _

_Images flashed before her, images of her memories with Sesshomaru and his father, her and Sesshomaru standing in the room kissing, her and Sesshomaru standing in the gardens beside the pond, then her and Sesshomaru sitting on the horses as they galloped through the meadow. They all flashed and disappeared into the darkness. _

_This time voices came in, yelling at her, cooeing at her, laughing with her, joking with her, everything that reminded her of the others. _

_Finally a deep baritone voice spoke over the others, "You changed my sons life and I was glad that some-one with such an open mind changed both of them. _You are me, as I you. Let us prevail."

_Then everything stilled and Kagome fell, down and down, into the blinding golden light. _

_-_Back in the Castle-

Sesshomaru woke, feeling odd about something. He glanced over at Kagome and smiled lightly, taking her hand in his. Only to freeze when he came in contact with cold skin, his eyes widened and he reached up, placing a hand on her cheek and waiting for her breathe to brush across his hand.

Nothing came.

He stared in horror, as pure anguish washed over him. Stepping back he whimpered, something that he hadn't one since he was a pup and ran, ran out the door and into the gardens, away from all the others that looked on with confused expressions.

His father rushed to his side, huge arms sliding the shaking frame of Sesshomaru against the comforting chest of his father. Touga hushed his son, soothing back his hair and rubbing his back, "Hush, my son. The wounds where too great for her. I am sorry."

Dry sobs wracked Sesshomaru's frame and he hugged his father, promising to never let this happen again. "I-I don't like this. The...pain. The hurt. Make it stop father."

Touga didn't say anything in turn and let his son sob against him, for the first time not caring if he was the lord or not. It was time for him to be a father, and his son needed him to be just that.

For all he knew, something bad was going to happen and this was probably the last time he'd be able to hug his son.

-Kagome-

She heaved as her eyes snapped open and the light flickered between the tree leaves. She felt like crap. She picked herself up slowly, wincing as the knot in her neck twisted and ached on further.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember how she got in the middle of the forest. She looked around and the familiar yet different sites finally settled into her mind. "I-I'm in the past? Where's Inuyasha?"

At the mention of his name, something brief yet shocking passed over her mind before hiding somewhere deep inside her mind, a place that she couldn't reach. She gasped, when she saw Sesshomaru appear in her mind, looking younger and much different from the one she knew right now.

She jumped when her name was called by three different voices to her left. Glancing over she saw Shippou, Rin and Sango run up to her and hug her. She smiled in relief and hugged them back.

"Kagome! We missed you!" Shippou and Rin said at the same time.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I missed you too!"

Inuyasha's 'feh' was heard again, but his ears where pulled back and the slight flicker of relief flashed across his face, making Kagome smile wider. Miroku ran up, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her to him in a hug, only to recieve a few seconds later a fist to the head, a boomerang to the head and a good slap from Kagome.

"Pervert!" Sango hissed, pulling him away from Kagome.

Kagome stood and looked over her friends, catching sight of Bankotsu who grinned her way, winking as well. What she didn't expect was to see Sesshomaru walk up silently behind Bankotsu and nod in her direction, as if greeting her too.

Something once again flashed in her mind, a vision of Sesshomaru smiling and his hair bellowing out into the wind. Caught by surprise Kagome blinked a few times and the image disappeared.

"Hey guys! What happened?" She asked, finally standing and with both children holding each of her hands.

Inuyasha shrugged, "If it wasn't for you running off like that you wouldn't be in this situation."

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, "Thanks for your concern Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes but the hint of a smile was on his face, "Feh! Lets go and find some jewel shards."

He turned and started walking away, Miroku and Sango walking after him, while Sesshomaru followed in with Rin, Jaken, and Shippou trailing behind him. Kagome smiled at that, remembering that he was always good with children. She blinked, how did she know that?

Shrugging she followed them, noticing that Bankotsu was trailing in beside her, his trusty sword on his shoulder. She had yet to figure out how he carried that thing around all day without getting tired. Last time she tried to lift it, it brought on embarrassing results.

"You know he was concerned for you." Bankotsu suddenly announced, glancing down at her from his height. He wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru but still towered over Kagome.

"Who?" Kagome asked, wondering who the _he_ was.

"Sesshomaru. It's as if he knew what was happening but didn't tell any of us."

Kagome got yet another little image of a Sakura blossom and her sitting under it. She nodded.

"You know, I lost my brothers and that was a pain. And your my sister that I had managed to grow fond of after _past events_." He smirked and wrapped a hand around her shoulder, which Kagome rolled her eyes to and poked him in the side as response. He chuckled, "You know, if you need anything. I'm here ta help."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Thanks Bankotsu. I really needed that."

They continued walking, getting curious glances from the Monk and kit, who turned to each other with raised brows. "What's going on between them?" The kit asked.

Miroku smirked and shrugged, "One can only guess."

AN: Yes, I know this took a while. But I was afraid the past few days to upload it because Fanfiction was screwing up and I couldn't get into anything. :( Such depression. And I really do apologize for the million years break. Well I wouldn't call it a break, I would call it the Curse of Writers block. And to all those fellow writers around it. Let me tell you, it sucks balls! I hope you never have to go through it. I apologize and I hope that you me readers, can find it in your hearts somewhere to forgive me. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Travel the the unknown

Chapter 10:

They continued walking for a few hours, though Kagome butted in once and a while to offer rest, though Inuyasha grumbled and didn't get much of a say as everyone just sat down and took a breather. Rubbing her sour arms form carrying Shippou and Rin, Kagome huffed under her breathe when Inuyasha came storming past, complaining about every-ones laziness.

Smiling slightly, she mumbled, "Sit." Under her breathe, not loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, but enough for Sesshomaru to pick it up and look over at her. Not a moment later Inuyasha was sent crashing down and Rin and Shippou laughed, running over and jumping on the poor hanyou's back. Inuyasha growled and shot up, causing both children to squeal and run away as he chased them.

Kagome looked on in concern but smiled later as he only tickled the two, grinning evilly. Miroku took this distraction to his advantage and carefully snuck his hand down and around, grinning innocently when Sango turned and glared death at his form. "Sango, my dear..."

He didn't get a chance to continue because her hand connected with his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Kagome grinned further, laughing lightly when Sango spat something insulting down the the perverted monk. Bankotsu at the moment had walked over and sat beside Kagome, grinning as she looked at him. "Yes, Bankotsu?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru's attention snap towards the two and either she imagined it or it happened but his eyes seemed to narrow into an even more deadlier glare.

Bankotsu caught the little act and his grin broadened, though he didn't give Kagome a reason or chance to see what he was looking at. "I just wanted to see it you like me to sit with you."

Kagome nodded, "Of course you can sit with me." She gasped suddenly as a shout and cry from Inuyasha came forth and looked over to were he was now buried. "Sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean it!"

He only raised high enough to glare at her and scoff before raising up and climbing out of his little trent. Black clouds suddenly rolled in, as if coming out of no-where and thunder rolled across the sky. Gasping as strong winds suddenly blew through Kagome grabbed at Rin an Shippou as they ran towards her. Sango joined Kagome's side, as if helping her protect the children from this sudden change of weather.

Lightning struck and both children jumped in fear, clutching Kagome's legs tighter. Miroku approached them, as did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Bankotsu was already beside the two women, sword out and poised to attack. "Lets continue. We need to find shelter or a cave to wait out this storm." Sesshomaru said, though he didn't let on his slight disturbance at the sudden change of weather, that not even he could sense.

They all nodded, not voicing any complaints at all. Even Inuyasha seemed disturbed with the weather change. Soon enough they where all following the powerful inuyoukai, who walked hastily towards the direction they hoped brought shelter. Not seconds later heavy droplets where brought down on them, it drenched everyone in a matter of seconds and continued to pour down. Rin and Shippou both huddled together beside Uh-Un, Jaken sitting atop the dragon beast.

Thunder rolled again right after a flash, causing Kagome to jump up in surprise. Squealing she ran up to the boys side, squeezing in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who had both distanced themselves to show enough in the actions that they didn't like each other. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru who lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. Kagome grinned some more.

In the distance you could see the a rock formation, large and high rising. As they neared Sango walked up beside Kagome, smiling at her. "How long do you think this weather will last?"

Kagome shrugged, "Hopefully not long. I don't want to sit in the cave all day and night."

Sango agreed. Inuyasha jumped up the slight ledge you had to climd and inspected the cave, calling back to them that it was empty and safe. Bankotsu lead the two headed dragon with the children and Jaken up, while Sango and Kagome followed after. Kagome stumbled around on the wet rocks and almost falling flat on her face a few times. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and she squealed lightly, causing Sango to look back in confusion and worry.

"We're going to look for dry wood to burn." Sesshomaru's voice, echoed slightly.

Sango nodded, having grown to trust Sesshomaru enough to let him go with Kagome. Kagome then found herself brought back down to the forest floor and lead by Sesshomaru deeper into the forest. Just as she was about to question their destination he stopped and turned around, facing her. Kagome stopped as well, looking up into Sesshomaru's void stare.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked quietly, not wanting to speak any louder incase he would suddenly change attitude and something unpredictable would happen.

He merely blinked and sat down, the dirt dry for some reason. Kagome looked up confused and saw a large tree that managed to stop all the drops of water from falling onto the ground. He nodded his head once, motioning for Kagome to join his side. She did, confused as to why he was acting this way, finally her questions where almost answered.

"I know where you went when you went back to the well, a day ago." He said, eyes boring into hers.

Kagome stilled momentarily. "What do you mean, I went back home." She tried to say, almost thinking he knew exactly were she went.

Sesshomaru smirked, catching her off guard by the act. "You went back in time, back to when I was younger."

Kagome gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, "How...how did you know?"

Sesshomaru leaned back into the tree, closing his eyes and opening them again only to stare back at Kagome, who gasped at what she saw. Emotions...emotions shone in his eyes. All raging over the other, none taking control until it finally stopped on three. Hurt, loneliness and love. Kagome was suddenly sent into a series of flashbacks, thousands of them. All based on the one event of her and Sesshomaru all those times together in his castle.

Gasping for breathe, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, realization taking over as she managed to gain control of her thoughts. "You-you really...it really happened." Was all she managed to say.

Sesshomaru looked at her, hope in his eyes. They shone with emotion like all those years ago. Kagome gazed into them slightly wondering if all these years...

"It happened. Just like the reincarnation of your old self. That soiled miko, Kikyo, was a reincarnation as you. And you finally reincarnated as you old self, further into the future. I didn't manage to wait that long though." He looked down, at her neck and back into her eyes.

Kagome's brows furrowed, "You didn't wait that long?"

He nodded, "I left for another country the year you where born. I didn't think you'd ever be reincarnated."

Kagome suddenly launched herself at Sesshomaru, arm's wrapping themselves around his neck. He tensed in surprise before sighing in content and wrapping his one arm around her, bringing her even closer to him.

"I missed you...so much." He whispered into her hair. Kagome just smiled and hugged him back tighter, repeating his words to him in a whisper.

"I missed you more, and I'm sorry I didn't remember earlier."

Sesshomaru pulled back and held her shoulder, "I wasn't ready, and time seemed to know that to. The first day I saw you, you looked so much like your old self that it was insulting. That was until I heard you speak and the way you stood up to me, I knew that it was you."

Kagome beamed and asked a question she'd been holding in for a long time, "What happened to me after...?" She couldn't finish the question. But he understood anyway.

A torn expression covered his features. "You...passed on."

**AN: I know the wait was long, but I finally got most of my plot going, for now, its going to be a reunion type thing, but just to say...this story will be ending soon. In several chapters soon. Sorry again for the long wait, and I hope to see you soon in the few chapters this story has left. **

**Later! **


End file.
